


My Cheryl and Jason Blossom Playlist

by KeepCalmAndBlossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I might put links, Not a fic, Playlist, Songs, cheryl blossom - Freeform, definitely not a fic, in no way fanfiction, jason blossom - Freeform, just a playlist, some of the songs are kinda off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndBlossom/pseuds/KeepCalmAndBlossom
Summary: A playlist of songs that give me Cheryl/Jason vibes. THIS IS NOT A FIC
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom
Kudos: 4





	My Cheryl and Jason Blossom Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make a copycat playlist. I also admit that some songs are a bit of a stretch or don't exactly apply.

Crazy If You Let It (by Andrea Zonn) 

Love Is A Stranger (by the Eurythmics)

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps (by Doris Day)

Issues (by Julia Michaels)

Love Is A Rose (by Linda Ronstadt)

Ours (by Taylor Swift)

The Next Right Thing (from Frozen 2)

On My Own (from Les Miserables)

Tracks Of My Tears (by Linda Ronstadt)

Lonesome Wind Blues (by Rhonda Vincent)

Heather (by Conan Gray)

Almost Is Never Enough (by Ariana Grande)

So Long, So Wrong (by Alison Krauss)

Stronger (by Kelly Clarkson)

How's The World Treating You (by Alison Krauss)

7 Rings (by Ariana Grande)

Blank Space (by Taylor Swift)

Willow (by Taylor Swift)

If You Love Her (by Forest Blakk)

Just The Way You Are (by Bruno Mars)

Lovely (by Billie Eilish)

You Say (by Lauren Daigle)

Thinking Out Loud (by Ed Sheeran)

Winter Song (by Sara Bareilles)

I Can't Make You Love Me (by Bonnie Raitt)

Wildest Dreams (by Taylor Swift)

I Can't Talk About It Now (by Andrea Zonn)

Trampoline (by SHAED)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are songs I missed, please comment. I would love to have more!


End file.
